


Birthday in Venice

by mpdh_16



Series: Birthday Present series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpdh_16/pseuds/mpdh_16
Summary: Venice was beautiful and fascinating and Draco fell in love with it immediately. Even the fact that they managed to get lost in its tiny mazy streets three times in two days wasn’t that bad; because being here with Harry, exploring this amazing city with his amazing boyfriend, was like some romantic dream that Draco never expected to live through, and he was constantly high on emotions.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Birthday Present series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856059
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Birthday in Venice

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest thanks to amazing Mischa (@mischabendall on instagram) for correcting my grammar mistakes and helping me to make this work better!  
> And all the hugs in the world to the lovliest Nyah (@nyahronsse on instagram) for supporting me, helping me with ideas and writing this part with me!

~

Draco was staring up at Harry in complete wonder.

They had been together for almost two months now and it still felt unreal to him, that he deserved someone like Harry in his pathetic life. Someone who was so unbelievably kind and caring, absolutely selfless, breathtakingly gorgeous and simply amazing.

His Harry, who was funny and really smart, but also so dorky and childish, sometimes Draco thought he was dating a teenager.

His Harry, who was an incredibly sensuous lover, who could be tenderly gentle and passionately rough at the same time, Draco sometimes couldn't believe he was even real.

He hadn't said _that_ to Harry out loud yet – he hadn't ever said _that_ out loud to anyone except his mother, to be honest – but he knew what he felt. He knew he loved Harry. He realized that long ago, and it felt like he had loved him since forever, but he wasn't able to say that to him. He didn't know why; it wasn't like he was afraid of rejection (well, maybe just a little), and he truly thought that Harry deserved all the love in the world, it was just that words didn't come out every time he tried.

And now was the moment when he wanted to say them the most, but his throat didn't seem to work properly.

"Baby, say something," Harry was asking him in a soft voice. "You don't like it? You don't like Italy? I'm sure I can change the country, or– or the city, or I can just–"

Draco stopped Harry's nervous rambling by flinging himself across the table and kissing Harry hard in the lips.

Harry's hands clutched at the either side of Draco's ribs, and for a second Draco thought that Harry was actually going to drag him to himself over the table not caring about dishes and glasses on it, but next moment there was a sound of someone cleaning their throat and they pulled away from each other.

"I'm not sure I want to see something like that while I'm eating my lunch, mate."

It was Ron, one of Harry's close friends, who invited himself in for a late Monday lunch at Harry's place and was now looking at them in mocking shock.

Ron, unlike Hermione, was very funny and really easy to get along with. He was also Ginny's brother, who not long ago became Pansy's official girlfriend, so somehow Draco considered them both as a family, sort of.

"I advise you not to share when you would prefer seeing something like that while _we're_ eating our lunch, Ronald," Draco said smirking, watching Ron blushing and Harry laughing. "Or tell your friend not to engage in such activities when we're around other people," this time Harry blushed slightly while Ron was smiling at his plate.

"I'm sorry, babe, but I couldn't wait any longer to tell you," Harry said and reached his hand to hold Draco's over the table. "Do you like it?"

"I can't really believe it, Harry," Draco breath out. "And of course I like it, nobody ever did something like this for me," he blushed.

He really couldn't believe it. Harry planned a trip for them for Draco's (that was nearly two months ago) and his own (that would be in a few days) birthdays.

What could be more romantic than a trip to Italy? To Venice? Just the two of them for ten days and ten nights?

Yes, with his exams finished a couple of weeks ago, they had much more time to spend together and Draco practically was living in Harry's flat by now.

But Harry still had work and was quite busy sometimes, and though Draco was usually with him in the pub, most of the times he was actually hanging out with Pansy (when it was Ginny's shifts at the bar) and occasionally with Blaise, and even Millie and Theo. To Draco's great irritation Liza was quite often there too, and she was always absolutely shamelessly flirting with Harry. That was driving Draco mad, but Harry never paid her much attention, especially if Draco was nearby.

He also met a lot of Harry's friends, who liked hanging out in the bar too. They all were so different; Draco couldn't imagine how they even managed to become friends in the first place.

Seriously, what in hell could be in common between a boring and nerdy bookworm (Hermione), a dorky football fan (Ron), a shy and awkward biology teacher (Neville), a computer games lover (Seamus), and a very talented artist, who managed to impregnate his girlfriend, so was in need of some regular job (Dean, the bartender)?

There were also lots of people who showed up once or twice, and acted like they were the best of friends with Harry, and maybe they were, Draco wasn't asking Harry about them and Harry wasn't telling much himself.

Once there was a tall handsome guy – Cedric – flashing blinding smiles in every direction and charming everyone in his way, who was also Harry's ex-boyfriend, which Ginny immediately told Draco, making him super anxious for the whole night, before Harry erased all his worries by snogging him until Draco felt dizzy, then sucking Draco off right there in his office.

But there wouldn't be any friends or ex-boyfriends in Italy. There wouldn't be any jobs. It would be just the two of them.

He smiled and looked up at Harry again, and Harry was grinning happily at him too, squeezing Draco's fingers and rubbing his thumb over Draco's knuckles.

He didn't know how long they were staring at each other like two idiots, before Ron cleared his throat again.

"Okay, I'm going," he stood up from the table and clapped Harry's shoulder. "It's getting more and more sweetly disgusting with every second," he added, wincing.

"Oh, shut up, Weasley," Harry rolled his eyes, grinning, and stood up too, so he could walk his friend to the front door.

"Find yourself a girlfriend, Ronald," Draco smirked at him. "You'll be having more pleasant experience and less free time to bothering us with your ungraceful presence," teasing Ron and getting away with it was one of the reasons Draco liked him the most of all Harry's friends.

Aside from Luna of course. She was just one of a kind and Draco genuinely liked her with all of her weirdness.

He liked Luna's small cafe too; it was a special place for them now and Harry made it a regular thing to take Draco there for a small romantic date at least once a week.

When Ron and Harry left the kitchen, Draco grabbed the tickets from where they were laying on the table. He still couldn't believe it. Ten days with Harry in Italy. It seemed too perfect to be true, but the tickets were right here in his hands, and Harry said he managed to rent a real apartment for them in some old historical building (well, Draco supposed almost all buildings in Venice were old and historical).

The date of their departure was July 29th, two days from now and two days before Harry's birthday.

Just two days! He should make sure they wouldn't forget to pack all the things they would need!

Oh! He must not forget to pack Harry's birthday present too! He spent a good amount of time thinking about it, and a rather good amount of money buying it a few days ago – Harry wasn't the only one in this relationship who was rich, okay.

Draco suddenly realized that he needed to tell his parents that he would be out of the country, but he still hadn't really told them about Harry.

Well, his mother knew that he was dating someone and Draco thought his father suspected that too. And he never told them, but he thought they both were well aware that it wasn't a girl.

Somehow, it happened that he and Harry didn't really talk about their families. But Draco thought that introduction was in order now, but he had no idea how to tell it to Harry and if Harry even would be okay with it.

Later, when Harry returned to the kitchen and they finished their lunch and snogged a little against the kitchen counter, Draco was gathering his thoughts to try to approach the subject while Harry was doing the dishes.

"You can tell me if it's not okay or if you're not ready, but I was thinking that I need to meet your parents. I'm taking you to the Italy, babe, you know, it's rather serious stuff."

It was Harry who said that. And he said that so casually, like it wasn't a problem that was eating Draco's mind for the last fifteen minutes.

"What?" was all Draco managed to say.

Harry glanced at him, nervously toweling his hands.

"It's alright, Draco, we don't have to–"

"Shut up, Harry. I want to."

"Really?" Harry asked with a smile and reached out for Draco. "I just want to be a responsible boyfriend, you know" he said, smirking and wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"You're the best boyfriend, Harry."

"Draco..."

Harry didn't say anything else, and was just holding Draco close to himself with his nose buried in Draco's fair hair.

"When are we going to do that? And how?" he asked after a while.

"I was thinking about it too, to be honest," Draco admitted quietly. "We can have a dinner together tomorrow, if it's okay with you."

Harry was okay with it, so Draco decided to call his mother and tell her that he would come for dinner tomorrow and that he wouldn't be alone.

He didn't usually call her without a good reason, so when he did it later that evening, she was sounding worried, then surprised, and then genuinely intrigued and eager to meet with the person Draco was currently dating. Because, well, it would be the first time Draco was going to bring someone home who wasn't Pansy or Blaise.

He hesitated for a few moments before saying that the name of the person he was dating was Harry and he was a little older.

To Draco's relief, his mother didn't show any surprise and was actually more concerned about Harry's age than his gender.

~

Draco spent the most of the following day packing his and Harry's things, while Harry was working at the pub.

He still couldn't fully believe that it was actually happening, that he and Harry were actually going to Italy together, and he was on edge the whole day. He was very excited and nervous at the same time, was anxious to not forget to pack anything, and every time he thought about upcoming dinner at his parents' house he was overwhelmed with an idiotic fear.

Harry came home looking tired and not in a very good mood, he said he was irritated with Hermione, who always wanted to know Harry's opinion before doing something, though Harry told her that he wouldn't be very available and she would need to do everything herself. They ended up having a little fight and Harry felt really bad for that.

Draco managed to make him forget about his work while they were in the shower together, sinking down on his knees and swallowing Harry's hard cock down his throat, then letting Harry take charge and fuck Draco's face just the way he liked it.

They both felt much better afterwards, lying in bed and kissing lazily after Harry had roughly thrown Draco here earlier and had been eating him out for what felt like hours.

Now Draco was standing in front of the mirror in Harry's bedroom and fidgeting nervously with the collar of his blue button up shirt, that he knew his mother liked seeing him in.

He didn't see Harry come in and jumped up a little by surprise when he felt strong arms circling his waist. Harry was smiling at him at the mirror and Draco knew that he was quite nervous too, but tried to look calm for Draco's sake.

"It's going to be alright, babe," he muttered turning his face into Draco's neck and kissing him here lightly.

Draco turned around and hugged him, pressing his face to the nice material of Harry's new shirt. It was a black button up, and Harry was looking absolutely divine in it and his black trousers, and it took almost all of Draco's self-control not to jump him right then and there.

"We should go now, Harry, or we'll be late," Draco said, stepping away from him.

The ride on the motorbike to his parents' house was amazing as always, but a short one, much to Draco's disappointment. They stopped by the flower shop and Harry bought a large bouquet of roses for Draco's mother; and the rest of the ride Draco had to hold onto Harry with one hand, because he was holding it in the other.

Draco's panic returned to him when they stopped in front of his parents' house, and he almost dropped the bottle of scotch that Harry bought for his father earlier and now handed to him while he was putting away their helmets.

Harry took the bottle and the flowers back from him and kissed his lips, telling him that everything would be fine, and Draco felt a little better.

They just climbed up the stairs and Draco was about to knock, when the door opened and his mother was standing in front of them, smiling brightly.

"Draco, my darling boy," she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, and Draco relaxed, hugging her back and mumbling "Hi, mum," into her shoulder.

"And you must be Harry," she smiled at Harry too and Draco watched his boyfriend kissing his mother's hand and for whatever reason felt himself the happiest person in the world.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Harry said, kissing the fingers of her outstretched hand; and he was trying not to show it, but Draco could tell how nervous he was, and somehow it made him fell a little more confident himself. "I was told you are rather fond of roses," Harry added, giving the large bouquet to Draco's mother.

"You've been told the truth," she accepted the flowers with a big beautiful smile. "And, please, call me Narcissa, dear," she added, patting slightly blushing Harry on the arm.  
  
"Well, well, isn't that my dear son," Draco heard his father's voice. "It is very nice of you to finally remember of our existence after two weeks of complete absence, Draco."

"Lucius," his mother said, smiling lightly but it was a warning in her voice.

"Um, hello dad," Draco greeted him awkwardly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you too, sir," Harry smiled politely at Draco's farther, shaking hands with him. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

What Draco wasn't expected in the slightest was both of his parents' reaction to Harry's last name. They both stilled and held their breaths looking at Harry strangely.

Surprisingly, it was his father who broke the awkward tension between them, asking Harry if the bottle of _'that nice scotch'_ was for him.

They all went to the dining room after that, and Draco almost forgot about the incident while they were eating delicious food his mother made for them, and talking about some little things.

It was when his mum asked how they had met, when the awkward tension was back, after Draco mentioned the name of Harry's pub. He had no idea what all of that meant, and it made him felt rather uncomfortable, so he hurried to change the subject and told his parents about their trip to Venice.

His mother was super excited about it, she told them a lot of times how happy for them she was, and showered them with advices and suggestions of what and how they should do everything while they would be there, where should they go, what to see and what to eat.

His father didn't say much, just told Harry to take good care of Draco and not let him drink too much wine.

"Do you mind me asking about your parents, Harry?" his father suddenly said while they were eating the dessert.

"I am sorry, but I do, Mr. Malfoy," Harry answered in a strange voice and Draco turned his head sharply to look at him in surprise.

"James Potter was your father, wasn't he?" his father continued and Draco saw that Harry became angrier with every moment. "You look exactly just like him, you know? Well, except–"

"Except my eyes, I know, my eyes are exactly like my mother's, and I think I said I don't want to talk about it," Harry interrupted his father, and probably it was the first time Draco saw him being so rude and angry.

Draco was looking helplessly between the two of them, not knowing what to do and what to say.

He laid his hand over Harry's and realized it was trembling slightly.

He heard his mother started talking about the Marciana Library in Venice, trying to change the subject and erase the tension again, and he smiled gratefully at her, while squeezing Harry's hand.

The rest of their evening went rather uneventful, except for the fact that Draco's mother embarrassed him by showing his childhood photos to Harry, while he was busy telling his father about his exams. But the photos made Harry laugh, so Draco let his mum get away with it.

~

A few days later Draco was standing by the open window and gazing at the dark starry sky. Even nights in Venice were too hot in Draco's opinion, though Harry rather liked it.

Harry...

Draco glanced behind his shoulder, where Harry was lying sprawled on the bed, sleeping and snoring slightly.

Draco heard the bells of Basilica di Santa Maria Gloriosa ringing two times and realized that it was already the day of Harry’s birthday. So they'd been in Italy for two days already. And it was the best two days of Draco's life.

Venice was beautiful and fascinating and Draco fell in love with it immediately. Even the fact that they managed to get lost in its tiny mazy streets three times in two days wasn’t that bad; because being here with Harry, exploring this amazing city with his amazing boyfriend, was like some romantic dream that Draco never expected to live through, and he was constantly high on emotions.

Both of them knew very little of Italian, but fortunately almost everyone did understand and speak English well enough, and if they didn't, Draco suspected they did it on purpose – like a fish seller at the market near their apartment, who was chattering insistently in Italian, until Harry handed him 30 euros for some fresh fish, which they had grilled later for their first Italy dinner.

Also it was quite a surprise for Draco, who never liked being around people more than it was absolutely necessary, that he didn't mind loud Italians and the noisy tourists groups that were everywhere around the city. He was just enjoying being here with Harry too much to care about them.

"What are you doing so far away from me, babe?" he heard Harry's sleepy hoarse voice. "Come back here," he patted the space on the bed next to him.

Draco hurried to lay as close to him as possible, grinning happily.

"Happy birthday, darling," he whispered against Harry's lips before kissing him gently.

"Can I have my present right now?" Harry muttered, pressing Draco's body even closer to his own and kissing Draco's neck.

"Your present? You want it now?" Draco had different plans for that part, but if Harry wanted it now, then–

"Yeah, I want you right now, my baby dragon," Harry growled, and leaned over Draco, pinning Draco's wrists above Draco's head and kissing him hard.

Draco thrust his hips up and they both moaned loudly at the feeling of their hard cocks sliding together. Harry reached to the bedside table where the tube of lube was still laying from when he used it to finger and then fuck Draco a few hours ago. He managed to squeeze some on his fingers – using just one of his hands, while the other was still holding Draco's wrists – then wrapped his big palm around both of their cocks, stroking them slowly.

Draco was a whimpering mess just in fifteen minutes and was trying to move his hips more while Harry was sucking and biting his nipples.

"Behave yourself," Harry growled when Draco tried to hook one of his legs over Harry's waist, and Draco immediately stilled.

"But I want to touch you, Harry," he then blurted out rather suddenly even for himself.

Not that he didn't actually want it – he wanted it every second of being near Harry – he just was too afraid to ask. And he also liked, _loved_ even, being restricted, but today, tonight, he wanted it to be something different.

Harry was watching his face intently.

"Is it really what you want right now, sweetheart?" he asked, freeing Draco's hands and gently cupping his cheek.

"Yes," Draco breathed out, staring up at Harry's beautiful face.

"Okay," Harry said and kissed him, before laying on his back and turning his head to look at Draco. "Go on then," he smirked at him, gesturing at his own body.

Draco didn't have to be told twice, and he launched himself on Harry, straddling his waist and touching, kissing, licking and biting absolutely everywhere he was able to reach.

Harry's hands were on Draco's ass and he was thrusting his hips up from time to time, sliding his hard cock between Draco's ass-cheeks.

Draco whined pitifully when after some more time Harry tugged him up from when he was trying to leave a love bite over Harry's hip bone, but the next moment he almost choked on his own breath, when Harry asked him in his low sexy voice:

"Will you ride me, baby?"

He was nodding so enthusiastically, he didn't even notice when Harry had time to reach for lube again, he only gasped loudly in surprise when Harry slipped his two lubed fingers in Draco's still loose hole.

Draco had to close his eyes because of all the sensations he felt while he was sinking down at Harry's cock after a few minutes of passionate kisses and a little bit more fingering.

He was amazed by the realization that this time _he_ was in charge of everything – he could touch whenever he wanted and wherever he wanted, he could move in a pace he had set himself. He even went so far as saying Harry not to thrust up, and surprisingly Harry listened to him, though he gave him a rather weird look.

Finally, Draco braced himself with his palms flat on Harry's wide and firm chest, closed his eyes, throwing his head back, and was riding Harry in earnest, with a little help of Harry's hands on his hips.

They both were moaning and Draco thought he was about to come without even touching himself, when suddenly Harry gripped his waist and with a low growl flipped them both over, even managed to do that without his cock slipping out from Draco's ass.

"I can't control myself any longer," he said hoarsely, lifting Draco's legs, nearly bending him a half, and starting fucking him hard and fast.

"Did you like it this way more than usual?" Harry asked him quietly, when some time later they were laying on the bed spent and boneless, with their arms around each other.

"I liked it very much," Draco answered, his face pressed to Harry's sweaty chest. "But I like it more when you're the one in control, to be honest," he added after a few moments of thinking.

"Are you sure, baby?" Harry pulled away a little to look at Draco's face.

Draco nodded.

"Because, Draco, I love you, but I wouldn't be able to give it to you very often. It's kind of hard for me to not have all the control."

Did he really said what Draco thought he said?

Harry was looking at him like he was expecting Draco to say something, but all that Draco could do was staring at Harry with wide eyes while those three words were pounding inside of his head.

"What is it, baby?" Harry was looking at him worriedly. "Draco, I– It's– It never really occurred to me that you might– I wasn't– I always was sure to ask you everything– Why haven't you say anything? I'm really –"

"You love me?"

"What?"

"You said you love me," Draco's voice sounded weak and he realized he was on a verge of crying.

Harry suddenly laughed and Draco frowned at him.

"Of course I love you, baby," Harry said softly, smiling and hugging Draco close. "Were you doubting it?" he asked, brushing Draco's hair from his forehead.

"I– I just– I didn't know," Draco couldn't take his eyes off Harry who was smiling at him brightly and looking absolutely gorgeous in Italian moonlight.

"How could I not, Draco? You're the best and the most incredible and breathtakingly beautiful person I've ever known."

Draco felt the tears on his cheeks and then Harry kissed him sweet and long, and he thought he might burst from all the overwhelming emotions roaring inside of him.

"I love you too, Harry," he whispered against Harry's hot skin some time later, his voice sleepy.

"I know, sweetheart," he heard before falling into peaceful sleep, surrounded by Harry's scent and Harry's strong arms.

~

They hadn’t really planned something special for today (they hadn’t even chosen a specific restaurant for Harry’s birthday’s dinner), so when they left their apartment a little before noon, they just decided to walk to the opposite side of the center of the city and explore more.

Draco was embarrassed by the amount of selfies they were taking while kissing and standing on different bridges, but he also loved it. And he loved Harry, and Harry loved him, and he still couldn’t believe it and still felt like he might burst every second from everything he was feeling.

Somehow, they ended up near Venice’s railway station – Santa Lucia.

They immediately decided that traveling through Italy by train and stopping at different cities and towns every day or two was absolutely amazing idea. They were talking about rather it would be better to travel alone or in a big company of their friends, when a young woman approached them.

“British?” she asked (without accent) smiling up at them.

“Yes, we’re from London,” Harry answered, smiling politely at her.

“Oh, that’s great! I am from Liverpool actually, but I’ve been living in Venice for three years already,” she said. “I’m Hannah, by the way,” she held out her hand and he and Harry shook it and introduced themselves.

“I’m working as a guide here, an English-speaking personal guide, to be precise. And the group I should’ve been taking declined at the last moment, literally. So when I saw you both taking pictures of each other on the _Ponte degli Scalzi_ and talking in English I decided to try my luck and talk to you. I have a _gondola_ and a _gondoliere_ , and I have a planned program on the _Canal Grande_ for this afternoon, so–”

Harry and Draco exchanged looks while Hannah was talking and Draco smiled at his boyfriend’s concentrated face.

“I already gave up on earning money for today, so I can take you two for the half-price,” Hannah added.

Draco was barely stopping himself from jumping in excitement and Harry laughed, pulling Draco closer by the waist.

“You want to go, babe?” he asked, smiling at him.

Draco noticed Hannah’s eyes widening in shock for a second, but there wasn’t any disgust on her face and she never stopped smiling. He looked up at Harry and nodded. Harry grinned at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Tell us about your program then,” Harry said turning to look at a beaming Hannah.

Hannah’s tour turned out to be absolutely amazing, they saw a lot of great and interesting places, and Draco liked travelling by gondola very much. He was also fascinated by the mysterious stories Hannah was telling them about some _Basilicas_ and _Palazzos_ they were slowly passing by, though he couldn’t decide if he really believed in some of them.

Almost two hours flew by and Draco was even a little disappointed to step on the solid ground again.

Hannah left them her card and suggested that she could take them on a trip to Murano Islands, that they might actually consider to take in a few days, or a tour to _Palazzo Ducale_ – The Doge's Palace – that Draco’s mother was in love with and highly recommended them to visit.

They had a late lunch in a small pizzeria near some little park and then decided to walk back to their apartment.

They managed not to get lost this time, and Harry managed to find some tiny shadowy streets to snog Draco against the damp walls of Venice’s stone buildings.

There were a couple of bars on the small part of San Polo where they were renting their apartment, and they decided to go to one of them instead of a restaurant.

They showered, ate the remaining of their tomato salad, fucked against the kitchen counter, showered again, and Draco gave Harry his present – Cartier watch from Calibre de Diver collection (that Pansy claimed was the best they had) – making Harry speechless for a good ten minutes straight.

They almost didn’t go anywhere, because for the next hour or so Harry was stressing out about the fact that Draco spent so much money for him, while Harry gave Draco nothing on Draco’s birthday – and that was the most ridiculous lie Draco had ever heard. Then he couldn’t stop kissing Draco, then stressing out again, then more kissing, then video chat with Ron to show him off Draco’s incredible present. Ron, to Draco’s great amusement, literally choked on his chicken sandwich, and ended the call when Harry started kissing Draco again while Ron was trying to stop coughing.

At the end, they went out to the bar at around nine o’clock, but fortunately almost everything was't closing till midnight or even longer. They chose the one that called _Il Mercante_ , and didn’t regret it for a second.

The place wasn’t too crowded with people and was rather nice and cozy. They had a very interesting specificity with serving and making their cocktails and it was a very unusual experiment.

Both Harry and Draco liked it so much, they ended up drinking nearly the whole menu and by the time they were back to their apartment and lying naked on the bed, all they were able to do was some lazy snogging.

Somewhere at the back of his mind Draco realized how shitty they both would feel tomorrow morning and he was hoping that they had a bottle of mineral water in the fridge and that one of them was clever enough to pack some aspirin.

But all thoughts and worries left his head when he felt Harry squeezing him tightly and kissing the top of his head, whispering quiet “I love you so much, baby,” into Draco’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
